Vitani's tale
by bluebubbleschica
Summary: Vitani's PoV after her mother's and brother's death. Oneshot. ENJOY!


Disclaimer: i dont own lion king. its property of walt disney. I think i have estblished this already, but hey, I'm just putting it out there.....I own nothing but the fic.

Author's note: hey fellow lion king lovers! It has come to my attetion that not too many stories about Vitani are out there. This saddened me,so I wrote my own. Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you thought. Flames are wlecome, and I do take requests. Please R&R!!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rain fell around me. Thunder clapped and lightning spilt the sky, but all I could do was look down.

I looked down at her . Her paws were limp, her eyes were begining to close. She spat out some water, and a few words.

"I'm sorry, so, sorry...I-I.."

I sighed and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Mother, Its okay." I choked back a sob, as a blinked back some tears, that were pricking at the corner of my eyes. My heart sank, just looking at her in this state. She was strong, brave, and a fighter. Now here she was, lying at me feet, her eyes glazed over and frightened.

"C'mon, mother get up. You'll be okay." I said, trying to sound reassuring, but at the same time trying to swallow the ever growing lump in my throat. Tears began to well up in my eyes agian, but I hastily blinked them away. "You have to be.." I whispered under my breath. I had just lost Nuka...I couldn't lose her too.

"Vitani, My daughter...Forgive me. Forgive your mother. I have put you through so much...and it wasn't nessary.." She grimaced, she was in pain. In fact, she always had been. Ever since Scar was killed she had been hurting. Maybe now she could let go. Maybe I could help her let go, even though I wasn't ready to let HER go.

I swallowed. "Mother, its-its okay." I repeated in a hushed whipser.

She smiled lovingly, something I had never seen her do. "Vitani..." her vioce trailed off.

"Mother? MOTHER?!" no repsonse. Her eyelids fluttered shut, as her rapid breathing began to slow down gradually, then it stopped altogther.

"No." I breathed.

But,yes, she was gone. I had just lost my brother, Nuka, and now.... my mother. All in the same day. Tears I had been holding back had slid down from eyes one by one. Then they became more and more each one falling faster and faster, like rain.

I wanted to run, I wanted to get away from here, but at teh same time, I couldn't bring myself to leave her side. I stood up shakily, bringing myself on all fours. I took a deep breath, letting the cool evening air fill my lungs.

I took my first step away from my mothers dying place, and slowly glanced back. The river was had carried her away. I choked back a sob and continued on my up the steep cliff. Each step was taking me away from past life, my mother, and all I had ever known.

Finally, I made it to the top. There, I saw my brother, Kovu, wearing a worried expression on his face.

"She's...She's gone ." I said, not quite meeting his eyes, afraid he would see I close to tears.

I felt a paw on my back, it was Kiara. She said nothing but gave me a small smile. I met her eyes , she sould see I had been crying. Her smile faded.

" Vitani, I know you have lost two family members today,but look how many more you gained." she told me.

I looked up, and glanced around, I saw the pride land lions. Their faces, were bloody with war, and their bodies covered in mud from the rain. But their eyes, they were happy and gentle. I smiled back at them.

I looked back at Kiara, who simply smiled once more.

"Thank you" I said with tearfilled eyes.

"No, Vitani, Thank you, If not for you, none of this would have happend. Look around. This union of our prides will finally bring what we all were looking for...peace."

She was right.

I looked up at the darkening sky. Evening was turning to night. A single star appeared in the horizon. I wondered if mother had finally found her peace, if she was finally happy.

The star seemed to twinkle slighty. I'll take that as a yes.

Smiling, I went followed my new pride back to the den. Tomorrow, my new life would begin.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: whoa. DRAMA! haha, I LOVE it! hope you guys did too! REVIEW PLEASE! :D


End file.
